


Personal Space

by mynameisjo3319



Category: Chicago Cubs - Fandom
Genre: Baseball, Bryzzo, Chicago Cubs, Chicago White Sox, I haven’t written for this fandom before so I’m sorry in advance, Internal homophobia, M/M, One Shot, a little angst a lot of fluff, but it’s fine I swear, nervous Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisjo3319/pseuds/mynameisjo3319
Summary: You have no idea what personal space is and it’s really distracting when your face is two inches away from mine, what if I turn my head and accidentally kissed you?





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one asked for this but I’m not sorry.

Kris first noticed it during the crosstown classic. He knew Anthony was always touchy but it was in a platonic way, he’d give the whole team hugs after a winning game or clap them on the back after a good at bat. This was normal for Rizz, everyone knew that, but this was different, at least for Kris.

 

    This is a huge game for Chicago. It’s not the most important game in the league but the Cubs Sox rivalry is one of the biggest in Chicago and Kris should NOT be this distracted by Anthony.

 

    Yet here he was. They’d just reached the bottom of the 8th inning and it was back into the dugout for the cubs. Kris sat down, relieved to be out of the slight mist that was flowing in Wrigley. Soon enough Rizz trotted back in, sat down next to Kris and carefully removed his hat to shake off the small amount of water that had stuck.

 

    Kris watched carefully as he slid the cap onto the bench beside him and placed his hands in his lap.

 

    “Oh, wow,,,,, Um I….,” is all Kris can anxiously think as Rizz softly lays his head on the others shoulder. Kris instantly forgot about the Sox when Rizz said “cold out there, isn’t it?” He couldn’t see it but Kris felt a signature smile slip onto Anthony’s face. He couldn’t help but let it slightly transfer to his face, even if he was having a massive internal conflict.

 

    Kris is shaken as Anthony leaves his shoulder a few minutes later, standing to get ready for his at bat. He must have looked at Anthony pretty weird when he stood because Rizz laughed and patted Kris on the head on his way out of the dugout.

 

    Soon enough Schwarber had slid down on the bench right next to him, not quite as close as Rizzo.

 

    “Uh, hey?” Kris says, though it comes out more of a question.

 

    “Real intense game isn’t it? I’m sure you know, I can tell you’ve been paying stellar attention,” he says, more or less passive aggressively yet a goofy smirk still on his face.

 

    “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kris says weakly, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

 

   “Oh please, you totally like him, it’s not hard to see man,” Kyle says, resting his head back as he watches Anthony bat.

 

   “What do you mean? I’m not gay… I mean, I’m straight? I don’t like men?” Kris tries weakly, everything still sounding like a question. It was becoming more apparent by the minute that he really did like Anthony.

 

    “Whatever you say man, I’m just trying to help Rizz out,” Schwarber says nonchalantly. He sees Kris’s face twist in thought and can’t help but smirk. “Did I forget to mention? He’s totally into you.”

 

    Kyle watches Kris swallow nervously and look around the dugout as if he felt like he were being watched. “A-are you sure?” He asks quietly.

 

    He nods and pushes Kris to go for his at bat since he was presumably distracted from the game.

    Kris stands awkwardly at the plate preparing to hit. He can see Rizz all the way over at 2nd and he can’t stop think about what Kyle said.

 

    The first ball is pitched and it’s a strike for Kris. He shakes his head and realigns, telling himself he’ll get the next one. He looks to second as he’s resetting and tries to think at Rizzo to stop being so distracting.

 

    The next pitch comes at him and it’s a ball, not uncommon for a game. He lines himself up once more and looks down at the pitcher, Anthony waiting idly on base.

 

    Kris let’s out one more breath and tries to get his head in the game. It’s working okay until he feels a pain on his calf and a hit by pitch is called, sadly also not uncommon for a game.

 

    He quickly drops the bat and jogs out to first. It’s not the worst hit he’s had this season and it’ll most likely just bruise his calf for a few days but as he looks up Rizz looks worried.

 

    “You okay?” He mouths, so much for being distracted. Kris thinks about what Kyle said (like that wasn’t all that had been on his mind) and feels some blood rush to his cheeks as he nods. What was he supposed to do? What if Kyle was lying?

 

    He almost doesn’t catch the homer Javie hits on his third pitch but quickly realizes and starts running. When he gets back around to home plate he feels less relieved than usual because he knows Rizz is back into the dugout as well. He sets his shoulders and heads back in; this is only a big deal if he makes it one right?

 

    They’re both back in the dugout as Schwarber gets up to bat. He’s not out quite quick enough to lose the time to whisper “go get ‘em, tiger,” into Kris’s ear. Kris’s stuck between scoffing and trying to flee the ballpark.

 

    He decides he won’t make it awkward if Anthony doesn’t make it awkward as he sits, tapping his leg to let nerves and energy out. Of course, Anthony lays his head back on Kris’s shoulder. It didn’t exactly seem like flirting until Rizz snuggled up a little and commented, “you smell nice,”.

 

    Kris squirmed involuntarily. He’s not gay, he’s very straight, he’s liked girls forever, right? He starts to breath a little heavier and Anthony slowly leans up.

 

    “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Are-are you okay with this?” Anthony says and Kris feels like his insides have just exploded. This is too much to deal with right now and he feels like he’s panicking. Anthony just slowly moves away a little, trying to think of a way to comfort Kris without freaking him out.

 

    “I’m sorry man,” Anthony says patting Kris’s leg.

 

    Kris shakes his head, “no, I’m sorry. You really didn’t do anything wrong I’m just, I've got a lot going on is all.” Anthony nods and focuses back in on the game just in time for Schwarber to score a run and gives their team another point. They could all tell there was no way the Sox were winning this game.

 

————————

    It’s late and everyone’s left the locker room. Kris steps out of the shower and shakes the water off of his hair, grabbing his street clothes to change into.

 

    Needless to say he’s surprised when he runs into Anthony.

 

    “Hey, sorry again about earlier,” Rizz says sincerely. Kris starts to think Kyle might have been lying to make him look like an idiot all day; earlier he would have been thankful but now he’s not sure how he’d feel if Anthony didn’t like him.

 

    His questions are soon answered as he feels Rizz’s eyes roam over his body, even if only for a short moment. Kris is suddenly very aware that he’s not gotten the chance to put on his street shirt and he’s only in gym shorts.

 

    “I don’t like men,” he mutters weakly as Anthony pushes him against the lockers. The closer Anthony gets to his face the more he wanted to freak out, say he wasn’t gay, deny it all, but the more he tries to, the more he realizes how much he wants it.

 

    Kris feels Anthony’s lips and he knows that he definitely like men, or at least this man.

 

    He feels pathetic and helpless as Rizz seems to know exactly what he’s doing, but Kris is in no way complaining.

 

    When Anthony pulls back Kris hits his head on the locker and lets out a sound that feels sort of like a whine. Who _is_ he? Anthony smiles and it feels to Kris like he’s towering over him.

 

    “So you don’t like men?” Anthony says, grin still on his face.

 

    “Don’t mock me,” Kris says meekly, going up to kiss Anthony’s lips again. Kris can’t deny it, he might not like all men, but he sure as hell is into Anthony right now.

 

    “I-I really like that,” Kris says, breathless. He feels like he can’t feel his fingertips, he’s never felt that before.

 

    “Did ya?” Anthony asks slightly sarcastically, a smirk-esque grin still on his face. He slowly leans his forehead against Kris’s like the cheesy romantic Kris imagined him to be, not that he’d been imagining having a romance with Anthony or anything, oh who is he kidding?

 

    “You do that a lot, smile, you know?” Kris says bashfully. He’s so dumbfounded by emotion that he can only think about how happy his heart feels.

 

    Anthony runs a hand through Kris’s hair and watches as Kris leans into it much like a dog. Kris is happy, he’s not quite sure how his opinion changed so fast.

 

    “So I think I like one man,” Kris says quietly. Rizz smiles and hugs Kris. It seemed almost like they hadn’t just kissed and it was back to platonic hugging, friendly Rizzo everyone knows and Kris thinks he can definitely be okay with all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kris: I don’t like men  
> Anthony: *breathes*  
> Kris: I like one (1) man


End file.
